Missing in action
by Mingletingle1
Summary: Charlie is all grown up. Her dad died, her mum died her siblings have gotten lives away from her and she has to learn to adapt to her surroundings. When she moves school how does she manage with only her diary and Teddies video diary entries to help her.


Chapter 1- characters and characteristics

"Charlotte Jessica Watson I'm going to repeat myself for the last time and tell you to come down !" Kaite belted out, "You don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you dear?"

Charlotte Watson lay half asleep and half not bothered in her bed on an early Tuesday English-weathered morning – the day she started Bloomsbury Elementary School. As you can see Charlotte is the sort of laid back girl that doesn't really care about what people think of her. She got out of bed thinking that her day will be the same as all the others. As always Charlie had very low standards for her day and as it was a new school she's starting she has even lower standards for her day.

Charlie turned to the picture (on her chestnut brown bedside table) of her beloved dad – Michael. 6 years ago Charlie's dad went out on a late Thursday evening and never returned. Her dad used to go on business trips ALL the time so Charlie only got to say at a school for only so long, one year she went to 73 schools, but now that there are no signs of Charlie's dad existing two things have happened:

1. Charlie doesn't travel any more.

2. Since Michael was the apple of Charlie's eye there has been a dramatic change in Charlie's behaviour in the most dreadful way imaginable!

Charlie is a blonde 14 year old who says she doesn't give a care when she does you see she is one of those girls that hides behind a mask that will be taken of sooner or later. She builds up a wall so no-one can see her feelings, she runs away from the truth, that is her life but reality will catch up with her sooner or later. She is insecure and will do anything to be liked or at least feared by people. Her diary is the only that sees her true feeling. Sometimes she wishes her diary was a human if it was a human it would be her best friend.

Charlie rushed down the stairs, while buttoning her navy blue skinny jeans, her fashionable flats were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her (they were exactly the same shade as her beautiful skinny jeans). "Katie is breakfast ready?" The fourteen - year – old asked her mother – the reason for Charlie calling her mother by her name was because when Charlie's dad disappeared poor Charlie was sent into care and Katie adopted her. Charlie's real mum also died - 3 ¼ years after her dad died – because she was diagnosed with breast cancer at the young age of 34.

"No dear, maybe if you had come down quicker we could have figured something out but you always have to be as slow a snail. Well you'll just have to go to school on an empty stomach! "

For once Charlie actually arrived at school at the same time as everyone else. Now this was an accomplishment. By the time Charlie had walked into her new school the pain of the clumsy stumble that occurred earlier had worn of. She had to turn off her BlackBerry during class or she would get a detention so she put it on vibrate.

As she walked in to her new english room she was greeted by a roar of 18 high and low pitched, mostly unfocused, pupils who were just saying hi for the sake of their english teacher Mrs. Greenwood. The classroom was pipsqueak-sized as the number of pupils where low and in maths there isn't very much moving about to do.

Now Mrs. Greenwood was a 26 year old-looking teacher who had black hair and was fair. She is also a kind loveable teacher, one of those teachers who when they say "Hi" you feel like your family and that you're going to get on and you are NOT going to rub each other up the wrong way.

Mrs. Greenwood told Charlie to sit next to a girl called Lucy. Lucy was a beautiful girl. She was a brunette and she was one of those people that you can't really discern what kind of weird and wacky relationship you might have.

Charlie sat next to Lucy and moved her chair in. "Hi what's your name my names Lucy and you should be feeling sorry that for the rest of the year your 'gonna' have to put up with me. B.T.W: I talk a lot and your gonna get fed up with me sooner or later." Lucy babbled on probably faster than the speed on light.

Charlotte replied with: "Hi I'm Charlotte (Charlie for short) and I didn't hear a word you just said!" they giggled and then they were transported back from planet Babble to planet Earth where Mrs. Greenwood was completing the register.


End file.
